Festive decorations consistent with various holidays have become more and more popularized in society. One can find decorations of one sort or another associated with almost every major and some minor holidays. Reds hearts and images of Cupid are prevalent in February for Valentine's Day and red, white and blue decorations are prevalent to show patriotism for Independence Day in July. Halloween and, shortly thereafter, Thanksgiving elicit fall colors, harvest themes, and images of witches, goblins and jack-o-lanterns.
However, by far the most decorative holiday of the year is the Christmas holiday in December. The origins of the Christmas holiday are predicated on celebrating the birth of Jesus and thus in its most recent form, the holiday has had religious connotations. The very earliest origin for a winter festival, may be based upon pagan traditions at the winter solstice. Somewhere in the 16th to 18th centuries, the Christmas tree was introduced into the holiday celebration and the degree and extent of decorations have expanded ever since. Regardless of its origins, the Christmas holiday has evolved into a major celebration around the world that combines secular and religious aspects and is associated with family gatherings, religious rites, goodwill, gift giving and decorative displays that include a variety of indoor and outdoor light arrangements.
While individuals decorate their homes with indoor displays of Christmas trees adorned with lights and ornaments and outdoor light displays adorning the exterior of the house, other lawn ornaments and trees, municipalities and commercial businesses also erect holiday decorations to add a festive nature to public areas and commercial properties. These outdoor decorations and light displays tend to be of a larger and often more elaborate nature to promote visibility from longer physical distances. Further, these displays tend to be secular in nature rather than religious and include displays such as candy canes, Santa Clauses, reindeer, trees, and other decorative elements designed to catch the eye of passersby. One popular decorative element that is often used in light displays is that of a star. The star has both secular and religious meanings and has its origins in the story of the magi following the Star of Bethlehem. With the popularity of a star as a holiday decoration, there is therefore a need for a star display and method of presenting the star display for viewing.